Final Forgiveness
by Some101
Summary: My First FanFic! Please no Flaming. Ken thinks back at the time that he was the Digimon Emperor and gets depressed. My favorite adventure character returns as well. I suck at Summarys.


Alright my first FanFic! A oneshot about Ken thinking about that time when he was the Digimon Emperor and trying to come to terms with the things that he did. But there will be a return of a great character as well.

This is before any Adventure 02 movies and a slight AU. I didnt like the end of 02 so digimon are still largely unknown.

DISCLAIMER: I WISH I OWNED DIGIMON BUT I DO NOT! BANDAI DOES!

**Final Forgiveness.**

**Highton View Terrace. Tokyo. Japan. Earth.**

Ken and Wormmon are sitting in Ken's room, Wormmon on top of Ken's desk and Ken on his bed with his head slumped, his long raven coloured hair hiding his face.

"What's wrong Ken?" Wormmon asked, "You look sad." "You dont know Wormmon?" Ken replied, "One year ago Davis and the others helped me see the evil of my actions as the Digimon Emperor."

"But why are you sad?" "Becouse I still havent forgiven myself for what I've done, thats why," Ken whispered. "They still roam in my nightmares, all the horrors that I commited"

"Ken! This is not who I chose as my partner! Come on let's go and visit one of the others, perhaps they can help?" "Hmm... perhaps Wormmon perhaps..." "Come on Ken! You are making me down aswell. Lets go." "Ok. Let me just grab my Digivice."

Ken climbed down, opened one of his desk's drawers and picked up his black Digivice. A flashback of a whip in his hands cracking passed through is mind for a split second, but it was long enough for him to let go of his Digivice dropping it to the floor.

"Ken?" Wormmon spoke with concern in his voice. "What's wrong?" "Nothing Wormmon, just a flashback." "If you say so Ken." Ken picked up his Digivice and put Wormmon on his shoulder. "But to who should we go Wormmon?" "It doesnt matter Ken, any friend will do!"

And so they started making their way to Davis' house, getting strange looks from people seeing a teenage boy with a stuffed animal on his shoulder.

**Ding-dong**. "COMING!" Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya ran to the door to check who was outside._ Ken and Wormmon? What are they doing here?_ Davis opened the door. "Hey Ken, Wormmon. What are you doing here?" "Are Ken and Wormmon here!?" A cheery voice came from the Motomiya residence living room. One second later a small dragon-like creature named Veemon came from the door leading to the living room.

"Hia Ken, Wormmon whatcha doin' here?" Ken was silent so Wormmon replied for the both of them. "Hi veemon, Ken was feeling a bit down so I encouraged him to come here and talk about it." "Well dont stand out there like that then, come on in." Davis said, stepping out of the way. "Thanks Davis," Ken spoke, barely more than a whisper.

_Wow there is really something wrong_, Davis thought while closing the door and following Ken to the living room. "So what's wrong Ken?" "Remember a year ago Davis?" Ken whispered "Yeah why?" "I mean exactly one year ago." "No not rea... wait it has been one year since Magnamon defeated Kimeramon and Wormmon..." "Died..." Ken finished. "So thats why?" "No but it is a part of it. It really is that I still havent forgiven myself for the horrors that I commited as the Digimon Emperor."

"I am not going to say I understand but I can get an idea of how it is." "NO YOU DONT DAVIS!" Ken suddenly erupted, "YOU DONT KNOW HOW IT IS TO CLOSE YOUR EYES AND SEE A WHIP HITTING INNOCENT DIGIMON! YOU DONT HEAR THE SCREAMING OF HURT DIGIMON EVERYTIME IT'S SILENT! Ken half screamed half sobbed. "I was a MONSTER! I enslaved innocent Digimon! I TORTURED THEM! I TORTURED INNOCENT LIVING BEINGS!"

"Ken..." Wormmon whispered. "I even neglected my best friend..." Ken cried hugging Wormmon. "How can you be friends with someone like me, SOMETHING like me..." "KEN! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Davis suddenly shouted. Everyone looked at him, Ken with bloodshot eyes. "THE DIGIMON EMPEROR WAS SOMEONE ELSE! NOT THE KEN ICHIJOUJI THAT WE KNOW! NOT THE KEN THAT ALL OF THE JAPANESE DIGIDESTINED CONSIDER A CLOSE FRIEND!" Davis kept shouting.

"You know thats not true Davis, you hate me. Everyone hates me!" Ken sobbed. "No we don't!" "We consider you a VERY good friend!" Two new voices said. All eyes suddenly went to the door showing a girl with long lavender hair with glasses on her forehead and a birl-like creature on her shoulder standing in the door. "Yolie! Hawkmon! How did you get in?" Davis asked. "The back door was open and we heard you shouting so we wanted to check on you." Hawkmon replied.

"Their right Ken," Veemon exclaimed "Do you want proof? Wormmon and I can DNA Digivolve! That can only be done if the two Digi-destined are VERY CLOSE FRIENDS!" "He's right Ken." Wormmon said, "You and Davis are the best of friends! No one hates you." this made Yolie come up with an idea. "If it will help we will gather everyone to say the same. And I mean EVERYONE!" "Good idea Yolie! Lets gather everyone in the Digital World." Davis replied to that.

**The Digital World.**

Five hours later Ken, Davis, Yolie and their Digimon opened the Digi-port to the Digital World, coming out of the TV in a big clearing. Everyone was there, Tai and Agumon, Matt and Gabumon, Izzy and Tentomon, Sora and Byomon, Joe and Gomamon, Kari and Gatomon, TK and Patamon, Mimi and Palmon and Cody and Armadillomon.

There even were three not partnered Digimon, Leomon, Ogremon and Andromon but the person Ken amazed himself the most about was the robed figure taht stood in front of the group. "Greetings Child of Kindness." Gennai spoke. "We heard you were all down and we invited all of your friends." Tai said after Gennai finished.

"You are not my friends, you just want to see me suffer." Ken said. These words made TK and Kari gasp and Matt's jaw dropped. "You don' mean tha' Ken!" Armadillomon said immediatly. "But what are they doing here then?"Ken said waving in the direction of the three non partnered digimon. Andromon's metallic voice rang, "We are here to show that we have forgiven you for what you did." "What has happened has happened, there is no changing that," Leomon's voice rumbled, "But if you show that if you could that you would shows what should be shown: Regret."

Suddenly a massive storm formed over the clearing making everyone there look up with one thought on their mind: Rain? But no rain came. Insted a massive form came down form the clouds with chains running over its body, long faical hair drooping down and four eyes looking at the clearing. The Digimon Sovereign of the east, the great dragon Azulongmon decended from the clouds. "Greetings Digi-Destined and Digimon. I sensed great waves of distress coming from here and I came to investigate. I came here and I could sense the source from faw away. What is wrong Child of Kindness?" The giant form spoke.

Ken remained silent so Wormmon replied for him. "He was feeling down so we planned a meeting here but he started sayng that everyone hates hates him and that he has no friends." "What nonsense is this?" Azulongmon spoke "You the Child of Kindness acting as the person you no longer am? Acting as the Digimon Emperor?" This made Ken look up and shout: "WHAT DO YOU KNOW? YOU DONT KNOW ME! EVEN YOU HATE ME INSULTING ME LIKE THAT!" Azulongmon sighed, "I cannot help. You, his friends will have to stop the Dark Ocean from claming him." Kari gasped again at this. "Goodbye to you all." Azulongmon saind and he disapeared.

After Azulongmon left all attention was directed back to Ken. "Why do you think we hate you Ken?" Agumon asked. "BECOUSE I AM A MONSTER! I DESTROYED DIGIMON'S LIVES! I TORTURED THEM! I ENSLAVED THEM! WHY SHOULDNT I BE HATED?!" Now Matt stepped in. "SHUT UP KEN! THAT WASNT YOU! THIS ISNT YOU!" Matts Digivice glowed a soft blue showing that he acted as his Crest, the Crest of Friendship. "YOU ARE OUR FRIEND AND WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS! ALL OF US! NO MATTER WHAT WE WILL STAND WITH YOU! EVEN IF WE GET ATTACKED BY A MILLION MEGA DIGIMON!"

"And what if I show up?" A deep voice rumbled from the woods behind the group. "Is that?" Agumon said. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Wormmon, Veemon and Cody shouted turning to the woods. A large humanoid saurian Digimon stepped out of the forest, black skin, dark grey armor covering his body and yellow hair, eyes and armor accents. He wore an octagonal shield split in half on his back as well as huge gauntlets covering his hands with claws sticking out of them. Cody's face lit up like a christmas tree. "BLACKWARGRAYMON!" "Yes Cody it is me." BlackWarGreymon spoke while walking towards the group. For a few seconds the only thing you could hear was BlackwarGreymon's feet hitting the ground.

Then Agumon asked the question on everybody's lips: "How? How did you come back?" BlackWarGreymon started to explain. "Oikawa. He helped me. I used my data to seal the Highton View Terrace Digi-Gate right?" Everyone nodded. Everyone exept for Ken. "After Oikawa died the first thing his life force did was pull my data out of the gate and restore my form. He left a single line in my mind: You were born an abomination, but you died a true Digimon." He looked up. "I reformed on the very tip of Infinity Mountain. I felt an urge to go east. I followed it and ended up here. I am amazed that Azulongmon did not sense me. Perhaps he did but he did not want to reveal my precence."

He walked towards Ken. "Ken." Ken looked up to the nine feet high digimon. "What? Are you here to hate me aswell?" "Even I, the 'mon who knows you least of all knows this: YOU ARE NOT SOMEONE YOU CAN HATE!" he suddenly shouted. Ken didn't even flinch. "Are you done?" "WHAT DO YOU NEED TO SEE IT KEN?!" Wormmon had finally snapped. "WHAT MUST WE DO TO MAKE YOU SEE IT?! DO I NEED TO DIE AGAIN?!" He suddenly ran away from everyone else. "TERRA DESTROYER ME BLACKWARGREYMON! PERHAPS HE WILL THEN REALIZE HE NEEDS ME AS MUCH AS I NEED HIM!" That scared everyone present "No. I will not." BlackWarGreymon simply stood there looking at Wormmon. "I will not do that for it will let the Dark Ocean fully claim him."

"But I will do something else. Care to help me Agumon, Tai?" "With what?" Tai asked. "Fight of course. Perhaps a fight infront of his eyes will snap him out of it." "Ok lets do this then." Agumon said. "Ready Agumon?" "I was programmed ready!" Tai pulled out his Digivice pointing it at Agumon and shooting a beam of light out of it.

AGUMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO... WARGREYMON!

"So," He said while slowly rising into the air, "Let's get this over with. I wont hold back." "Neither will I brother." This made for a suprise in all present, exept for Ken and most suprisingly, WarGreymon. "TERRA FORCE!""TERRA DESTROYER!" Two massive orbs of energy, one yellow and orange, one orange and red collided in mid-air creating a huge explosion, the two mega's rushed eachother while both shouting "GREAT TORNADO!" both spinning into a big vortex, one orange one black. They collided and spun out claws locked, they broke apart and started exchanging blows. After fighting for better part of half an hour neither side showed signs of tiredness but both knew the other was exhausted.

Ken's mind

Meanwhile, deep inside Ken's mind he did not see the battle. All he could see was... himself? No not himself. The person in front of him was the Digimon Emperor. "Wa... What are you doing here," Ken's Light side asked his Dark side. "I could ask you the same question. You can feel it cant you?" "The Dark Ocean..." "Yes. Of course its the Dark Ocean you fool." "I am not a fool. I am much smarter than you are!" "Proof it." "I have much more pwoer than you ever had! Why? I HAVE FRIENDS!" "Phe.. Friends. Overrated concept. All they do is take power." "no they DONT! They are the only way I could possibly get this power! No. not MY power. OUR power. You couldnt even Digivolve Wormmon to champion. With Davis, my best friend, we can make him go MEGA!"

"But only with Davis. True power comes from yourself and ONLY yourself." "WRONG! WE ONLY MANAGED TO DEFEAT MALOMYOTISMON BECOUSE OF TEAMWORK! TEAMWORK WILL PREVAIL!" "Lets put that to the test shall we?" Ken's dark side evilly stated. The blackness of his mind made way for a massive grass plain. Suddenly a digimon resembbling Stingmon stood next to Dark Ken. "Meet Harvestmon Stingmons normal Mega." Wormmon appered next to Light Ken."Aww look what a cute little Rookie. Kill it Harvestmon." "Yes Master." Harvestmon flew up into the sky and shouted "REAPER BLADES!" Twin purple energy waves hit Wormmon dead center throwing him back a good 30 feet. "WORMMON!" Light Ken ran over wo where Wormmon was lying "Wormmon say something!" "Ken? Is that you?" "I'm here Wormmon, can you move?" "Yes, It was a strong blast but with little power."

"He's toying with you?!" Light Ken felt his anger build but forced it down. "You'd better get out of the way. Harvestmon is about to attack again." Dark Ken laughed. "REAPER BLADES!" Light Ken stayed where he was. And becouse of that got hit squarly on the back. The pain was strong but he gladly took it for Wormmon. "REAPER BLADES!" Again Light Ken got hit. But he managed to keep his strength. "How can you not cry in pain?" "Becouse of my friends." Suddenly the air next to Ken stated to shimmer and suddenly there stood Davis and Veemon, Tai and WarGreymon and all the others including BlackWarGreymon. "They give me strength." "I AM YOU! THEN WHY DO I NOT GET THEIR STRENGTH ASWELL?!" "You are not Ken." Wormmon spoke. "You never were Ken and you will never be Ken." This made Light Ken's emotions flare. He stood, took his Digivice that was glowing extreamly bright.

"WHAT?! PREPOSTEROUS! I AM HIM!" "YOU ARE NOT ME! AND YOU WILL NEVER BE!" The light from his Digivice exploded.

WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STINGMON!

VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... EX-VEEMON!

EX-VEEMON! WORMMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... PAILDRAMON!

PAILDRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... IMPERIALDRAMON!

IMPERIALDRAMON MODE CHANGE TO... IMPERIALDRAMON FIGHER MODE!

"Now let's FIGHT!" ImperialDramon's twin voice shouted. "REAPER BLADES!" "POSITRON LASER!" The massive beam of light coming from ImperialDramon's arm cannon easely engulfed Harvestmon's attack and blew him back atleast a hundred feet. "Harvestmon use Hyper Speed!" "Yes Master." Suddenly Harvestmon disappered only to reappear behind ImperialDramon. "REAPER BLADES!" And so, whenever ImperialDramon turned to Harvestmon he shifted behind ImperialDramon.

"We cant hit him!" "YES YOU CAN IMPERIALDRAMON! JUST FOCUS!" More hits "It isnt helping!" "PERHAPS THIS HELPS!" two voicer called out accrost the plain. "WHAT?! WHO SAID THAT?!" "We did." The forms of Tai and Matt spoke. "PERHAPS ALL YOU NEED IS A HELPING HAND FROM YOUR FRIENDS!"

GABUMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO... METALGARURUMON!

WARGREYMON! METALGARURUMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... OMNIMON!

The most powerful digimon known to man stood there, an armored knight with WarGreymon's head with a sword coming out of it for a left hand and MetalGarurumon's head with a cannon coming out of it for a right hand. "TRANSCENDENT SWORD!" He hit Harvestmon right on the legs knocking him into the ground. "SUPREME CANNON!" He shot Harvestmon right in the face almost deleting him. "AND NOW FOR THE FINISHER! OMNI! BLASTER!" The twin blast from his hands shot straight through Harvestmon and blew a massive crater in to the land. "How... How...?" "That is the power of friendship." Matt said, "and the power of Courage." Tai said. "If we stand together, even in the darkest of times, we will be victorious." Davis said.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Were the last screams of Dark Ken while he was sucked into a black hole that dissapeared after he was gone.

The Digital World.

Ken shot up, he was lying on the ground. "Ken! You're alive!" Wormmon was sitting next to Ken. "I think. Is this the Real World?" "No 'tis the Digital World. Why?" "I had the wierdest dream. We were fighting the evil me and you and Veemon Digivolved to ImperialDramon and couldnt defeat his digimon and then Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon came and Agumon and Gabumon DNA Digivolved to Omnimon and destroyed him in the name of friendship." "Well it must be true, look at you're Digivice! Ken looked at it and it no longer had a black body. It now had the normal white body with silver grips. "I cant feel down anymore when I think of the Digimon Emperor." "Good." Black and normal WarGraymon both said. And Wormmon said "Can you now stand up? You look kind of stupid Ken."

"Hmm thats my best friend alright."

**FIN!**

**Please point out grammar and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language!**


End file.
